


What Can I do?

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [39]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	What Can I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“You knew them well, then?” Sebastian asks as he strokes back Jace’s hair. His arm wrapped around his back.

“Yeah, I did.” Jace says as he rests his head more comfortably on Sebastian’s chest. “Lana grew up here with us. Trix and Brice came a few years after I did.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.”

Jace snuggles closer to Sebastian, his nose finding its way into Sebastian’s neck. It’s cold, but Sebastian doesn’t flinch instead he moves his arm down Jace’s back, rubbing softly. Jace hooks their legs together and holds on tighter to Sebastian. Sebastian laughs softly and rubs his arm.

“Clingy today, aren’t we?” He says.

“Sorry.” Jace apologies. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, darling, its sweet. I understand. You lost your friends, I’m sorry you’ve had to go through this. I’ve been where you’ve been. I’ve lost friends as well.”

“Right, shit, I’m sorry. I forgot.” Jace says as he leans up, looking down at Sebastian. He touches Sebastian’s face gently. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, darling, everyone forgets. Everyone wants to forget. Maurice was a traitor. He betrayed even me.”

Sebastian’s eyes fill with tears and Jace pulls him closer automatically. “I’m so sorry, baby, it’s okay.”

Jace rubs his back, and touches his head, trying to calm him down.

“What can I do?” Jace asks.

Sebastian sniffles slightly and pulls out of Jace’s embrace. The tears are gone, Jace notices as he still holds onto Sebastian’s arms. He moves his hand to his cheek and asks again, “What can I do?”

“Well…” Sebastian starts, small smile forming on his lips. “A distraction might help.”

Jace smiles as well. “What do you have in mind?”

“Why don’t you take control for tonight, darling?” Sebastian says with a smile.

Jace matches his smile and says, “Alright. If you’re sure… Take off your shirt.”

“Okay.”


End file.
